Mine
by quillandink934
Summary: Eragon flirts with other women at the bar; Murtagh gets jealous and upset that he can't claim his lover publicly. Eragon suggests that Murtagh reclaim him in other ways... OneShot, EraMur, slash, rated M for a reason. Established relationship.


_A very M-rated oneshot between Eragon and Murtagh. That means slash (and incest I suppose, though I don't emphasize that too much since they're more like best friends than half-brothers anyway). Don't like, don't read! Flames will be ignored, or more likely laughed at. I own nothing but the plot, so don't sue me! _

_This is an established (but secret) relationship; not cannon as far as romantic interests in Arya/Nasuada go. But for the rest it should be relatively cannon, occurs a few years after the war has ended. Rather than going their separate ways, Eragon and Murtagh are, for the time being, patrolling around Alagaesia and acting as diplomats for the Riders. Though they are in a mutually committed relationship, they must keep their love hidden as they live in a society that would be unaccepting of two men, let alone brothers, being together. Enjoy!_

* * *

Murtagh downed the rest of his drink and called for the bartender. "Do you have anything stronger?" he asked drily.

"Got a nice hearty mead on tap," replied the portly innkeeper, "or I can get yeh a stiff scotch on the rocks."

"Scotch," Murtagh answered tersely, not bothering to be polite. He merely nodded when his drink was served, sipping it and trusting that the strong drink would be enough to distract him from the scene to his left. His brother Eragon sat directly beside him at the bar, but his back was turned to Murtagh as he spoke animatedly with two underdressed women who were plainly trying to get in the hero's pants by the end of the night. Whether Eragon was just oblivious or was actually toying with them, it was hard to tell, but it annoyed the hell out of Murtagh either way.

The two dragonriders were on their way back to Uru'baen after a meeting with King Orrin in Aberon, and after three straight days of flying, had decided to stop to get a nice meal and rest up for the night. Saphira and Thorn, who were mates now, had dropped them off in at the village gates and then flown off to find a nice clearing in which to rest their wings. Murtagh had a feeling that the dragons hadn't minded the idea of getting away for the night in the slightest – Thorn had closed off the majority of their mindlink about an hour ago, leaving only enough open that Murtagh could contact him if absolutely necessary. It didn't take a genius to figure why.

Murtagh had hoped that he might be able to enjoy his night similarly, except that his irritation with Eragon had caused him to largely forget those plans. At the very least, Murtagh had wanted to enjoy the night relaxing with his half-brother, but Eragon hadn't so much as spared him a glance since they arrived at the bar together.

Deciding he might as well get some shut-eye since the night was shot anyway, Murtagh downed the rest of his whiskey and turned to let Eragon know he was leaving. However, one of the scantily-clad females had chosen that moment to "trip" into Eragon's arms, "accidentally" finding herself pressed up against the rider's toned body. Eragon looked down at her in surprise, naively intending to make sure she was okay before righting her, but from the back all Murtagh could see was that his brother held the woman for one second too long. With an audible growl, he slammed his empty mug on the counter with a _thunk_ that startled everyone in the vicinity, Eragon included, and marched off to the stairs leading up to the rooms.

"What's his problem?" the other of Eragon's groupies scowled. The hero tore his gaze away from the staircase as Murtagh left, and back to the two women he had been entertaining.

"Sorry, he uh, he hadn't been feeling well earlier. A lot of turbulence on the flight here," Eragon lied, knowing full well the reason for his brother's sudden departure.

"Oh well, good riddance," said the blonde girl, who he realized was still in his arms. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you anyways. Like he didn't want you to have any fun," she winked at this, running a finger down the front of Eragon's tunic provocatively.

The blonde man just smiled at her distractedly, glancing back to where his brother had disappeared as if hoping he'd come back down. "Uh, you know, I should probably go see to him," he attempted to excuse himself, "he really didn't seem well." He lifted the blonde from where she had somehow planted herself in his lap, catching sight of her affronted face as he did so, and the sexy pout of the other brunette woman. "Sorry ladies, maybe next time." He forced another smile and threw some coins down on the bar, paying for his and Murtagh's drinks and some extra. "Get yourselves another drink for me," he added, hoping to appease them somewhat, before hastening up the stairs to the room that he had rented with his fellow rider.

He reached in his pocket for the key, cursing when he realized Murtagh had the only one and had locked the door behind him. He knocked on the door, yelling when nobody answered. "Open up Tag, I know you're in there!" The door remained unopened, so he banged again. "Murtagh!" he shouted in frustration.

The door swung open suddenly and Eragon was pulled roughly inside, pinned to the back of the door by a strong body as it slammed closed again. His lips were swiftly trapped in a fiery kiss, and as he gasped in surprise a supple tongue invaded his mouth, stroking and caressing his own passionately. He melted against the other man's lips, hardly even noticing as his arms were pulled up and pinned above his head.

Finally the other man broke away from his lips. "Eragon," he breathed huskily, and the blonde shivered at the sound. His assailant placed hot kisses along his jawline and down to his pulsepoint, where he suckled none too gently. "What the fuck –" he kissed out across his collarbone "- do you think you're playing at?"

Eragon tried to speak, but felt his words escape as an incoherent moan when the taller man grinded his hips against Eragon's growing hardness. "I—" his breathing hitched as his neck was ravished "… are you… _jealous_, Murtagh?"

Murtagh growled again, and the sound went straight to Eragon's groin. "You were flirting with those _whores,"_ the brunette rider nipped roughly at the blonde man's earlobe, "in front of me. Like I wasn't even there." He went to continue his onslaught on the younger rider's neck, but Eragon lowered his head to block him, forcing Murtagh to meet serious honey-amber eyes instead.

"It's not like I have much choice, Murtagh. If I wasn't covering this up for us you'd have everyone know, staring at me like that all night."

Murtagh banged a fist against the wall next to Eragon's head, the one that wasn't still trapping his arms. "I don't care who knows!" He nudged the blonde's head aside roughly, trailing hot red lovemarks down his neck. "You're _MINE_, Eragon," he growled fiercely, punctuating his declaration by biting harshly into his rider's shoulder. Eragon let out a whimper, surprised by the sudden pain, and the hard, blazing look on Murtagh's face faltered. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head to rest on the blonde's other shoulder, ashamed that he had lost control of himself. He released his hold on the younger man's arms and they stood there for a moment, catching their breath and not quite knowing what to say. Finally Murtagh raised his hand to the angry red mark on Eragon's shoulder and mumbled, "_Waise heill_." He turned away, going to sit on one of the beds and resting his face in his hands.

Eragon gazed at his distraught lover for only a moment before joining him on the bed, sitting with his back against the headrest and pulling Murtagh up against his chest. He kissed the brunette's cheek gently before commenting resignedly, "You know why it has to be this way, Murtagh. There's nothing I can do about this."

The taller rider merely sighed dejectedly, adjusting so that he could rest his head on Eragon's muscled chest. "That doesn't mean I have to like it," he murmured.

The blonde man ran his hands soothingly through the other's hair; though he felt awful seeing Murtagh so wretched, he also couldn't help but smile on the inside at how adorable it was to see him acting like a petulant child, and over their relationship nonetheless. He was surprised when his brother spoke up again.

"I love you, Eragon. …I don't like it when those women steal your attention from me. I want them to leave you alone; I want them to know that you belong to me, and only me. I want to be able to claim what's mine," he pouted rather sexily.

"Shhh, Murtagh," Eragon commanded his lover calmingly. "You're the only one who has my attention." He reached over the elder rider's shoulders and began massaging his toned chest and torso. "Always," he added, broadening his mental connection with Murtagh to remind him that he was literally always on his brother's mind; since they were both dragonriders, as lovers they shared a permanent mindlink nearly as strong as that with their dragons.

Murtagh sensed Eragon deepening their connection and opened his mind to allow their consciousness' close contact. He knew that at once Eragon was aware of everything he felt at that moment, all his love and jealousy and frustration and…

Eragon smiled sheepishly as Murtagh turned to face him with a smirk. "Sorry, you know how I get when you go all alpha on me like that," the younger man explained, slightly embarrassed but not wholly apologetic that the other rider had noticed his lingering feelings of arousal from their earlier exchange. He lifted his hips, brushing the brunette's back with his still-present erection to confirm his point.

"You liked that, did you?" Murtagh chuckled huskily in his ear, and feeling his lover's excitement build through their link turned the older man back on in an instant.

The blonde closed his eyes with his head back as his breathing quickened. "Murtagh..." he whispered. "I know you can't claim me like you want," he paused and lifted his arms as the taller rider was already stripping him of his tunic, "but I want you to claim me here, now." Murtagh groaned at the prospect, halting his actions to gaze into the younger rider's lust-darkened eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, to express the intensity of the emotions (and other feelings) coursing through his veins, but instead crashed his lips to his rider's mouth, conveying it all mentally and through a burning kiss. Eragon responded just as eagerly, threading his fingers through the other man's long dark hair and holding him there as if he'd never let him go. The taller man flipped his body around, resting his weight on his forearms to hover over his lover's naked torso. Breaking away from the kiss, he once again trailed open-mouthed kisses down the blonde's neck, tenderly caressing with his lips the place where he'd bitten in his passion. Meanwhile his hands seemed to be everywhere, tracing circles down at his hipbones, caressing his sides, teasing his nipples…Eragon couldn't help mewling in pleasure.

Murtagh looked up at this, his eyes creased with silent laughter. He'd gotten Eragon to make that noise many times over the past two years, but it never ceased to amaze him that he could get such enticing reactions out of the smaller man. Encouraged, he continued his exploration of Eragon's perfectly muscled torso, pausing first to lave at one nipple then to suckle on the other, enjoying his lover's gasps as he moved downward to dip his tongue into the younger rider's navel. Sitting up to kneel between the blonde's legs, he removed their boots and was halfway through unlacing Eragon's breeches before said rider could catch his breath.

"Wait," Eragon gasped, and Murtagh paused in confusion as the blonde rider sat up and pulled off Murtagh's tunic before settling back down and waiting for him to continue. The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow, and the younger man blushed. "I like seeing you shirtless when you, you know…" he trailed off embarrassedly.

"When I what?" Murtagh teased, knowing that it killed the noble hero to say it out loud. He continued unlacing Eragon's trousers much more slowly.

Eragon shifted uncomfortably. "When you…what you were about to do," he responded, hoping his lover would drop it and continue where he left off. He felt the wetness of precum slipping across his head as he shifted in his pants.

But Murtagh was having far too much fun with this. "What was I about to do, love? I seem to have forgotten," he smiled mischievously, removing his hands from the smaller rider's breeches to trail aimlessly across his torso.

The blonde man glared at him and thrust his hips pointedly. "Ah ah ah," Murtagh chastised, holding his hips down to the bed. "If you want it you have to say it." He rubbed his cheek along the bulge in the other's trousers suggestively, maintaining eye contact with his lover as he did so.

Eragon moaned at the sight, unable to take it. "Blow me!" he choked out, desperate to feel Murtagh's hot mouth on him.

"That's a good boy," Murtagh laughed huskily. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

The other rider groaned and gave in to the elder man's game, unwilling to prolong his torture any longer. "Please, Tag, please blow me," he begged shamelessly, "I need you to suck my hard cock, right now."

Murtagh let out a barely-restrained moan, he hadn't been expecting such an enthusiastic response and holy fuck was it sexy to hear his innocent rider talk so dirty. Obediently, he tore off Eragon's pants and watched his leaking cock spring to attention. Without further delay he took the head into his mouth, sucking gently while skillfully massaging the underside with his tongue.

"Ohhh, yes Murtagh!" The brunette grinned, he knew so well how to make his lover come apart. Pulling up, he gave a long, slow lick from Eragon's balls to his head, reveling in the low keening moan this elicited. A hand came down to bury itself in his hair, encouraging him to take the younger man's length deep into his throat, swirling his tongue around the tip on the way back up. He repeated this motion, gradually speeding up the process until Eragon was bucking into his mouth and grunting at each downstroke. Deftly, he reached down to tug gently at his lover's sensitive sack. "Oh! Tag, don't stop, I'm gonna—" the blonde's words were cut off abruptly by a shout as he spilled himself down the other rider's throat. Murtagh held him there until he felt the pulsing stop, then swallowed and gently licked the remaining cum of off his lover's softening cock. He placed an intimate kiss on his hipbone before lifting himself back on top of the smaller rider.

"Mmmm," was all Eragon could manage, but his satiated appearance was enough to get the meaning across. He pulled the brunette down for a kiss, tasting himself on the other man's tongue. Feeling his rider's hardness pressing into his thigh, he reached down and began stroking him through his pants. He felt Murtagh's cock twitch into his hand.

"I want you so fucking badly, Era," the older man whispered raggedly into his ear, and he shuddered, already feeling his cock starting to harden again. Eragon flipped them over so he was on top of the taller rider, and tugged off his breeches. He moved down to return the favor, but Murtagh's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I don't think I'll last if you suck me," the brunette groaned regretfully, "and I want to fuck you." Knowing that his lover was so turned on for him only increased Eragon's arousal, and he left the bed to rummage through his trouser pockets, producing a vial of oil, which he handed to Murtagh grinning.

"Somebody was expecting this, I see," the elder smirked, but unstopped the vial and poured some of the slippery substance into his palm. The blonde man watched intently as his lover spread the oil over his massive, glistening cock, and groaned lustily. "Come here," the taller rider ordered, pouring more lube onto his fingers to prepare him, but Eragon was already more than ready. He moved up as if to obey, but then without warning slid himself down onto Murtagh's rock hard erection.

"Fuck, Era!" Murtagh shouted at the unexpected sensation, throwing his head back and gripping his lover's hips tightly to still him. He held his blonde rider there for a moment, struggling to master himself so as not to come immediately in the tight, warm bliss that enveloped him. "You'll be the death of me," he gasped, releasing his grasp on Eragon's hips to gently clutch his ass instead, lifting him slightly and encouraging him to go ahead and move. The younger man took the hint, eagerly rising up in order to impale himself on Murtagh's hardness over and over again, gasping every time he did so. Murtagh let his hands fall and his mouth hang open, fixated on the incredibly erotic sight of his gorgeous lover fucking himself on his cock. He felt Eragon intentionally tighten his ass around him, and nearly lost it right then and there. Regaining control, Murtagh held Eragon by the hips again, slamming him onto his cock at a rapid pace, but it wasn't enough, so he abruptly pulled out and flipped them, pulling the blonde up onto hands and knees and taking him from behind, he plunged himself once again into that heavenly tightness—

"Ahh!" Eragon screamed as the brunette rammed against his prostate. Knowing that he'd achieved his goal, Murtagh repeated the motion at the same angle, continuously grazing the bundle of nerves that made the smaller rider see stars. "Right there Tag, unghhh, yes! Don't stop, don't – mmm, ah! Tag!" the younger man rambled, his pleasure rendering him incoherent, and Murtagh knew he couldn't be far from release. Reaching around, he took his lover's cock in hand and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. He felt his own balls begin to tighten up and knew he wouldn't last much longer either.

"I need you to come for me, Era!" he gasped, "I need to feel you come!" Eragon moaned loudly, and two thrusts later he was shuddering underneath the taller rider, cum spurting all over his hand as that tight hole pulsed around him—

"Ah, ah, fuck!" Murtagh yelled, shooting his load into his tight lover and collapsing on top of him. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath, before rolling to the side so as not to crush the smaller man. Eragon rolled with him, so that the brunette was spooning him from behind and his softening member remained buried inside him. The two laid there in contented silence, completely drained and completely satisfied, as the sweat dried from their spent bodies.

Murtagh draped his arm over his rider's chest, pulling him close. "I love you," he murmured into soft blonde hair.

He thought at first that Eragon had already fallen asleep, but then he heard the undeniable voice of his lover in his mind: "I love you too, Murtagh." He smiled like a fool, and happily snuggled closer, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, as they both were drifting off, the brunette man felt another thought enter his mind from his rider. "_I'm yours_." And that was the last thing either of them remembered as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Sexy enough for you? I might expand this into a series of one-shots on this relationship, so review and let me know if you'd be interested in reading more. Also, make sure to favorite/follow if you liked it, as the title and description are likely to change if I do expand. Hope you enjoyed! ~**Quill**_


End file.
